


Chp 29 Bonus: The Lalondes of Skaia

by ambrolen



Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: additional material for bondless prince bloodless knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: An excerpt from a history of the royal Lalonde family.
Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634029
Kudos: 2





	Chp 29 Bonus: The Lalondes of Skaia

The Lalonde family has ruled over Skaia for countless generations, though it is not an extensive one, usually keeping with just a child or two per generation, leaving some of the populace to worry over succession should the worst happen. 

Never has that fear come so close to being a reality than the current generation. 

Their highnesses Broderick and Roxanne Lalonde, king and queen of Skaia, have been missing for years, their son, Prince Diederik Lalonde ruling in their stead. Some urge the young man to crown himself king and name his own successor, but others still have hope the rightful rulers will return. 

Even before their disappearance, tragedy struck the Lalondes over and over. First with the deaths of Lavender, the queen’s sister, and her wife Mary while their daughter , Rose , still young. Then there was the disappearance and presumed death of , the , just a few years ago. 

There was also a rumor that I have learned by talking to some of the staff of the castle of a their highnesses Broderick and Roxanne, a for Prince Diederik, who in turn . 

One can only hope this streak of tragedy is at an end, both for the sake of our beloved ruler, and for the stability of the kingdom. 


End file.
